produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Motomura Aoi
|birthday = May 31, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 155 cm |weight = 43 kg |twitter = Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Motomura Aoi (모토무라 아오이; もとむら あおい) is currently an HKT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #52 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Aoi Official debuted with HKT48 in June of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HTK48 A-Sides * "Suki! Suki! Skip!" * "Melon Juice" * "Sakura, Minna de Tabeta" * "Hikaeme I love you!" * "12 Byou" * "Shekarashika!" * "74okubun no 1 no Kimi e" * "Saikou ka yo" * "Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" * "Ishi" B-Sides * "Onegai Valentine" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Kataomoi no Karaage" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka?" (Melon Juice) * "Kibou no Kairyuu" (Melon Juice) * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kidoku Suru" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Natsu no Mae" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Hawaii e Ikou" (12 Byou) * "Tasogare no Tandem" (Shekarashika!) * "Yumemiru Team KIV" (Shekarashika!) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "HKTjou, Ima, Ugoku" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yume Hitotsu" (Saikou ka yo) * "Go Bananas!" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) Albums * "Hitosashiyubi no Juudan" (092) Other * "Tansu no Gen" AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Hatsukoi Butterfly" (Eien Pressure) * "Wink wa Sankai" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Himitsu no Diary" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Hito Natsu no Hankouki" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Utaitai" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Otona Ressha" (Green Flash) * "Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita" (Halloween Night) * "Make noise" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Shinka Shitenee Jan" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) * "Ima Para" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Jibuntachi no Koi ni Kagitte" (＃SukiNanda) * "Yaban na Kyuuai" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Buttaoreru Made" (Jabaja) * "Hitonatsu no Dekigoto" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Bokutachi no Ideology" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Suki! Suki! Skip! (2013) * Melon Juice (2014) * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) * 12 Byou (2015) * Shekarashika! (2016) * Saikou ka yo (2017) * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) * Ishi (2019) Television * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin * Produce 48 (2018) Stage Plays * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Meijiza Radio * HKT48 no Baby Radio (Kari) Gallery Produce 48 Motomura Aoi Promotional 1.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 2.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 3.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 4.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 5.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 6.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 7.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 8.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 9.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 10.jpg Motomura Aoi Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Motomura Aoi 2011.jpeg Motomura Aoi 2012.jpg Motomura Aoi 2014.jpg Motomura Aoi 2015.jpg Motomura Aoi 2016.jpg Motomura Aoi 2017.jpg Motomura Aoi 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Motomura Aoi 2018.jpg Motomura Aoi (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Motomura Aoi 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Motomura Aoi HKT48 2018 2.jpg Motomura Aoi HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ모토무라 아오이ㅣ춤을 너무 너무 좋아하는 소녀 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ모토무라 아오이(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ모토무라 아오이(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ모토무라 아오이(HKT48)+미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) - ♬사쿠란보 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ 모토무라 아오이(HKT48) vs 윤은빈(CNC) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 모토무라 아오이,이마다 미나,무라카와 비비안,쿠리하라 사에, 츠키아시 아마네, 마츠오카 나츠미, 아라마키 미사키 ♬멈추지 않는 관람차|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ모토무라 아오이 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ모토무라 아오이 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ모토무라 아오이 - Fitz&The Tantrums ♬HandClap @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|HandClap Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48